comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Curry (New Earth-Three)
History Early Life Birth The child that would become the Sea King, was born the illegitimate son of Queen Atlanna of Atlantis and Atlantean criminal, Atlan. The two conceived the child during an affair between the two. Atlanna hid the child's conception from her husband Orvax by having it appear that Atlan had kidnapped her. Atlanna would then go into hiding by herself in till the child was born to see if it was Atlan's child or Orvax's. When the child was born, she discovered it had too many characteristics of Atlan. She would namedthe child after one of Atlantis' worst kings, Orin and would have one of her loyal attendants bring the child to the surface to have him suffocate to avoid having her affair discovered. The attendant would do this, but when she was leaving the child on the shore, she discovered that the child was not suffocating. The attendant realized that the child must have the ability to breath both underwater and surface air. The attendant decides that she cannot risk the chance of the child surviving goes to the surface to kill the child. She goes onto the surface with a royal trident and prepares to impale the child, but as she prepares to land the killing strike she is shot in the chest by a shotgun, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. A man appears and orders her to tell him what she was doing. She panics and tries to make her way back to the water, but as she does the man shots her in the leg and orders her to tell her why she was going to kill the infant. The attendant asks if he will let her go if she does and he says he will. The attendant tells him about the infant's existence and how he is the illegitimate son of the Queen of Atlantis. The man then asks if the mother ordered the child's death, which the attendant says she did. The man then shots the attendant in the head and says he was never a fan of parents who abandoned their children. The man would then take the trident and the child and make his way to a nearby lighthouse. Childhood The man who saved the infant Orin was called Thomas Curry, who was a lighthouse keeper. Thomas happened to be near the beach shooting his shotgun when he heard an infant crying. Thomas investigated the source and saw that woman was about to kill and infant with a trident. Thomas would shoot the woman in the chest and then in the leg when she attempted to escape. Thomas would order her to tell him why she was going to kill the infant, which she did. Being abandoned as a child as well, Thomas didn't like her answer to deal with the child and shot the woman in the head and took the woman's trident and the child with him to his lighthouse, where he named the infant Arthur and raised him. Thomas was a bitter and lonely man who was very tough on Arthur, who he taught to survive the cruel world he lived in. Thomas would constantly remind Arthur of the family that tried to kill him and told him that he deserved the throne of Atlantis and if he didn't fight for his throne then he was not worth Thomas saving. Arthur would grow up somewhat hating and respecting Thomas, but hated the family that tried to kill him more. Arthur's hate would manifest itself in violence to the point where he ended up in juvenile hall at the age of 13. Arthur would leave juvie when he was 16 when they released him to see his ailing adoptive father, who told him that he should leave the surface when he dies, stating he will never get revenge from inside a cell. Arthur accepts this and waits for Thomas to die and when he does he takes the trident and makes his way into the ocean, where he begins searching for Atlantis. Sea King Dynasty The Scourge of Atlantis Arthur would find Atlantis and would begin acting as a warlord in an unstable part of the continent. He would be given the title of Scourge of Atlantis when he refused to give his real name. During his time as a warlord, Arthur would discover that he had a superior telepathic gift, which granted him the ability to control other forms of sea life. He would use this ability to invade Poseidonis with ancient sea monsters that killed most of the population and lead to the royal family being overthrown and captured, except for Prince Orm who was in another part of the continent. Arther would meet King Orvax and Queen Atlanna at their execution, where he revealed to the King that he was the bastard offspring of Queen Atlanna and the criminal Atlan. He would go on to reveal that his mother had sent one of her servants to take him to the surface to suffocate on land. This would fail as he would be able to breath on the surface for longer then a normal Atlantean. He would then reveal that the servant would attempt to impale him on the very trident he holds in his hands. She would fail however again when a surface dweller shot her in the chest and then killed her after she revealed his origin. Arthur would then say he is Orin, the true King of Atlantis and would execute Orvax and Atlanna. Sea King Vs. Ultraman After killing his mother and stepfather, Arthur would rule the kingdom with an iron fist executing anyone and everyone who opposed his rule. He would take the title of Sea King and begin asserting his strength to all of the undersea lands. During this time he would build up his army to prepare for an invasion of the surface world. He would launch his first attack against Ultropolis, believing that if he could conquer the city he could conquer the world. His first attacks killed most of the people near the coast of the city and he began to move his army inland to continue the attack, but was stopped by the intervention of Ultraman who told him that if he continued his attack he would die. Ultraman offered to let him go free i he offered a good apologize and gave him something valuable for his troubles. Sea King rejected the offer and told Ultraman he was not afraid of him and would enjoy feeding his corpse to the sharks.Category:Males Category:Villains Category:New Earth-Three Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Under Water Survival Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant